Hanya Mimpi?
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: Diakhir kelas 3, Sanada memutuskan untuk mengelilingi lingkungan sekolahnya dan akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu-tunggupun tiba Maaf untuk segala kesalahan pengetikan, kegejean, cerita yang singkat dan OOC


Title : Hanya mimpi…?

Characters : Sanada Genichirou – Yukimura Seiichi

Des : Konomi – sensei ^^

Rat : T

A/N : maaf untuk cerita yang begitu singkat dan geje. Ini ide muncul pas lagi bengong aja dan sempat mau membuat rat M namun karena sudah lamanya tidak menulis, jadi kuputuskan untuk membuat cerita dengan tahap rat T saja ^^ hahaha..

Pov : Sanada Genichirou

**-ooSTARToo—**

Satu detik, satu menit, satu jam, satu hari, satu minggu, satu bulan dan satu tahunpun berjalan dengan cepat. Pertandingan maupun ujian berlangsung dengan lancar walaupun banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan terlebih memasuki suasana berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ya, memasuki dunia perkuliahan yang tentunya akan berbeda dengan dunia sekolah.

Setelah mengisi daftar rencana masa depan, kuputuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dengan merenggangkan kedua tanganku lalu menatap keluar lapangan melalui jendela yang berada disisi kananku ini. Suasana kelas begitu ricuh karena banyak teman-temanku yang masih bingung untuk memutuskan masa depannya. Bagiku, kekuatan jiwa mereka begitu lemah sehingga akan mudah sekali terombang ambingkan jika dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang begitu mudah. Aku yang di didik untuk selalu tegas dalam segala keputusan, cukup merasa kesal dan lebih baik untuk diam dari pada membuat keributan seperti salah satu temanku sejak duduk dibangku SMP.

Masaharu Niou, teman seklub sekaligus teman yang kukenal sejak SMP ini, kini berada ditengah teman-teman perempuan kelas ini dan membicarakan mengenai masa depannya. Ada yang tertarik dan ada yang tidak. Berhubung tidak ada pelajaran dihari terakhir ini, kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan kelas dan mencoba mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang meninggalkan begitu banyak kenangan bagiku.

SMP Rikkai, salah satu sekolah pilihanku sekaligus berjarak paling dekat dengan rumahku. Jika diingat kembali, dihari pertama ujian inilah aku bertemu dengan Yukimura Seiichi dan Yanagi Renji. Masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai karakter yang sangat berbeda. Namun entah mengapa, akupun terbawa dengan suasana menyenangkan yang mereka ciptakan.

Terlahir dalam lingkungan dan didikan yang keras membuat karakterku begitu kaku. Tidak hanya murid-murid ayahku, bahkan teman-teman sekolahpun banyak yang menghindar dariku karena sikapku yang begitu kaku dan begitu menyeramkan untuk mereka. Namun diantara mereka, hanya satu orang yang berani menyapaku bersama dengan salah seorang temannya. Dia adalah Yukimura Seiichi yang datang bersama dengan Yanagi Renji.

Memutuskan untuk meninggalkan klub dojo dan memilih bermain tenis, sebuah pilihan yang tidak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya. Selain itu bertemu dengan berbagai macam teman-teman lainnya seperti Masaharu Niou, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Marui Bunta dan Kuwahara Jackal, menjadi awal pertama pertemananku selama aku duduk dibangku sekolah. Hingga akhirnya bertemu dengan Kirihara Akaya, sang adik kelas yang berani menantang dan berencana untuk mengalahkanku.

Bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tidak terduga disetiap pertandingan menjadi sebuah pengalaman yang tidak terduga. Terlebih dalam pertandinganku melawan seorang anak kelas satu yang bertepatan dengan hari terpenting bagi seluruh anggota Rikkai. Hari dimana Yukimura harus menghadapi operasi pertamanya namun tidak satupun dari kami mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Kekalahanku sepanjang sejarah dan kegagalan dalam operasinya, menjadi pukulan tersendiri bagi kami semua.

Kenanganku selama 6 tahun di Rikkaipun berlanjut hingga terbayang disaat kuketahui bahwa Yukimura Seiichi tidak akan melanjutkan pendidikan tingkat tingginya di Rikkai, karena masalah keluarga dan jarak yang begitu jauh. Dihari kami membuat sebuah pesta perpisahan kecil untuk Yukimura, Yanagi dan Marui, dihari itu juga kudapatkan sebuah kenangan yang sangat berharga dan tidak mungkin dapat kulupakan.

Setelah makan bersama disalah satu restoran keluarga, kami memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalan menuju salah satu tempat karaoke yang menjadi pilihan Niou, Marui dan Akaya. Tentu saja awalnya aku menolak dengan keras namun dengan beberapa pertimbangan, akhirnya aku mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Masing-masing dari mereka mulai masuk kedalam dunianya masing-masing. Aku sendiri lebih memilih untuk duduk diam disalah satu sudut dan melihat aksi beserta tingkah mereka saja. Namun tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tarikan pelan pada lengan bajuku dan kudapatkan Seiichi yang tersenyum padaku dan mengarahkan pandangannya menuju keluar ruangan. Tanpa kata, akupun mengikuti arah maksudnya dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar kecil untuk membasuh wajahku. Ya, karena hari semakin malam, akupun sudah semakin mengantuk.

"Sanada…ah, Genichirou…," ucap Seiichi perlahan ketika aku baru selesai membasuh wajahku. Aku terdiam menatapnya menunggu kalimat yang ingin dia ucapkan selanjutnya. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku atas kepindahanku ini…"

Tubuhku terhentak dan kuletakan tanganku pada bahunya. "Apa yang harus kumaafkan, Seiichi. Ini bukan pilihanmu dan kamupun harus tetap menjalankannya, bukan?"

"Ta-tapi…" Seiichi menundukan kepalanya perlahan dan perlahan terdengar suara isakan beserta tubuh kecilnya yang bergetar.

Tanpa sepatah kata, kutarik tubuh kecilnya, memeluknya dengan erat dan membiarkan dia membasahi kemeja putihku. Seiring kuusap rambut birunya, kedua tangannya dia lingkarkan pada pinggangku dan kurasakan isak tangisnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tenanglah, Seiichi… Kamu hanya pindah dikota sebelah saja, bukan pergi ke negara lain…," ucapku mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"…jadi kamu senang kalau aku pindah?," balasnya dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Seiichi. Ha-hanya saja…" aku semakin panik dan merasa kesal dengan diriku yang tidak bisa berkata-kata halus ataupun menenangkan.

Walau tidak terasa gatal, kugaruk kepalaku dan mencoba untuk mencari kata-kata lainnya. Tiba-tiba saja Seiichi menatapku dan menarik kerah bajuku hingga kurasakan kulit bibir kami saling bersentuhan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Wajah Seiichi yang memerah dan basah dengan air mata membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Kuhapus air matanya dengan telapak tanganku lalu akupun kembali menciumnya sebagai tanda bahwa akupun tidak ingin berpisah darinya.

"Seiichi…," ucapku ketika kami memberi jarak untuk arah pandang kami berdua. "Mungkin ini terlalu cepat ataupun tempatnya yang tidak pantas, namun…" kumundurkan sedikit tubuhku dari tubuhnya, lalu meraih kedua tangannya dan mencium punggung tangannya. "...maukah kamu memberikan hatimu untukku dan menjadi nafas hidupku selama kita berpisah hingga waktu menyatukan kita kembali?"

Kulihat tubuh Yukimura yang terhentak dan airmatanya yang kembali mengalir deras. Tidak ada sepatah jawaban selain memanggil namaku ditengah isak tangisnya dan memelukku dengan erat. Kubalas pelukannya dan kembali mengusap tubuhnya yang semakin terasa lemah bagiku.

"Bagaimana, Seiichi? Apa… kamu bersedia?"

Keheningan mengisi kekosongan diruangan ini hingga akhirnya Seiichi melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menatapku dan mengangguk perlahan. "Ya, Genichirou. Aku bersedia. Kuberikan hati dan tubuhku untukmu seorang, Genichirou…"

"Terima kasih…," ucapku seiring kutersenyum perlahan dan meraih wajahnya perlahan lalu kembali menciumnya.

Suasana dan tempat yang tidak pantas untuk mengungkapkan hal yang sangat penting bagiku. Tetapi jika diingat kembali, hanya malam dan ditempat seperti itulah yang menjadi kesempatan bagiku, berhubung dengan kepergian Yukimura keesokan paginya. Tidak ada yang kami lakukan selain didam didalam keheningan malam dan Seiichipun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah keluhan seperti yang biasa dia katakan. Malam yang singkat namun menjadi malam yang terasa panjang bagiku.

Sepisahnya kami selama 3 tahun membuat banyak perubahan dalam kehidupan kami berdua. Di tahun pertama, kami masih dapat bertemu satu sama lain walaupun harus diselingi dengan berbagai macam alasan, terlebih dengan ketatnya aturan keluarga Seiichi. Ya, orangtuanya masih merasa takut dengan kesehatan anak semata wayangnya.

Waktu yang terus berlalu hingga memasuki tahun kedua membuat hubungan kami semakin melonggar, bahkan sempat terjadi keributan akibat kedekatanku dengan salah satu anggota osis Rikkai. Bukan mauku untuk berdekatan dengan teman perempuan yang sekaligus teman sekelasku ini. Ditahun kedua, aku mendapat jabatan sebagai ketua osis dan diapun menjadi wakilku. Seperti sebuah tradisi, banyak sekali kegiatan acara yang diadakan disekolah Rikkai ini dan mau tidak maupun aku harus banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya dibandingkan meluangkan waktuku untuk bertemu dengan Seiichi.

Beruntung Yagyuu dan Jackal membantuku menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini, tetapi Seiichi tetaplah Seiichi. Dia masih tidak bisa menerima keadaanku dan sempat memutuskan hubungan komunikasinya selama 3 minggu. Beruntung Akaya berada disatu sekolah dengannya, sehingga akupun masih mendapatkan informasi mengenai Seiichi darinya.

Ditahun ketiga, waktuku bersama dengan Seiichi semakin terbatas. Masing-masing dari kami harus menghadapi berbagaimacam pertandingan dan ujian sekolah. Selain itu secara diam-diam, akupun mengambil salah satu pekerjaan yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun selain Yanagi dan Jackal. Secara kebetulan, aku membantu salah satu toko milik salah satu kenalan Jackal dan bayaran yang kuterimapun cukup memuaskan. Tetapi akibat dari itu, Seiichi semakin sulit untuk dihubungi, terlebih diakhir 3 bulan saat memasuki ujian kelulusan.

**-oooo—**

"…rou…chirou…" samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang yang sudah sangat ingin kuhampiri dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"…sei…chi…"

Seiichi yang dihadapanku kini membalikan badannya dan tersenyum kecewa padaku. Perlahan dia berjalan meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Kucoba untuk meraihnya tetapi tubuhku terasa berat dan tidak dapat kugerakan. Kucoba sebisaku namun tetap saja tidak tersampaikan hingga tiba-tiba saja…

"…!" aku terhentak dan kusadari bahwa aku tertidur dibawah pohon keberuntungan yang berada di sisi belakang lapangan tenis Rikkai. Kucoba untuk mengumpulkan pikiran dan arah pandanganku, dan kudapatkan seseorang yang sudah sangat ingin kudekap tubuh kecilnya. Dia yang berada didalam mimpiku, kini berada dihadapanku.

"Huaa! Ge-genichirou…" teriak Seiichi ketika kutarik tubuhnya, memeluknya dengan erat dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya. "Ge-genichirou? Kamu kenapa…?"

"Seiichi.. Seiichi.." ucapku tiada henti.

"Ya? Kenapa Genichirou? Aku ada disini, dihadapanmu."

Aku masih terdiam dipelukannya dan perlahan kuraskan tangan hangatnya mengelus rambutku yang kini sudah mulai panjang dan mengenai kerah bajuku. Tangan satunya dia lingkarkan pada leherku dan mengelus bahuku.

"Seiichi, apa aku bermimpi? Seiichi kini berada dihadapanku?"

Gerakannya terhenti sejenak dan tidak lama terdengar suara tawa darinya. "Tentu saja, Genichirou. Memangnya kamu kira ada Seiichi yang lainnya?"

"Tidak. Maafkan aku, Seiichi…"

"Tidak apa…"

Setelah beberapa saat, kulepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya perlahan. "Jika ini mimpi, akupun tidak ingin segera mengakhirinya…"

"…kamu masih saja ngelantur, Genichirou…"

Aku menggeleng. "Pertama aku mau minta maaf atas kesibukanku selama ini, Seiichi…"

"Tidak apa, Genichirou. Akupun ingin meminta maaf kepadamu secara langsung atas keegoisanku…"Aku kembali menatapnya dan berusaha untuk bertanya, namun dia lebih cepat memotong perkataanku. "Tenang saja Genichirou. Hari ini sekolahku sudah libur terlebih dulu dan akupun sudah izin dengan kedua orangtuaku untuk menemui kalian semua. Namun aku ingin lebih menemuimu, Genichirou…"

Aku membuang arah pandanganku karena rasa malu yang tidak dapat kutahankan. Seiichi kembali mencoba memelukku namun kini kutahan gerakannya dan kurogoh sebuah kain yang selalu aku bawa sejak bulan lalu. Kain yang menjadi jimat yang diberikan Seiichi disaat pertandinganku di masa SMP, kini berisi sebuah benda yang begitu penting untuknya.

"Ada apa, Genichirou?"

Aku masih terdiam sambil mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang berbentuk lingkaran diatas telapak tanganku. Ketika benda tersebut keluar, tubuh Seiichi terhentak dan diapun duduk lemas.

"..Ge-genichirou…"

Kumasukan kembali kain tersebut dan kini menatapnya kembali seperti 3 tahun yang lalu. "Seiichi…Yukimura Seiichi, dulu aku begitu egois meminta hatimu dan terima kasih sudah menjadi nafas hidupku selama kita tidak bertemu. Terima kasih kamu masih tetap percaya denganku walaupun banyak hal yang terjadi diantara kita…"

"…ti-tidak apa…genichirou…" suaranya terbatah-batah.

"Maaf jika aku tidak bisa memberikan yang lebih, namun…," kali ini kuraih tangan kanannya dan kucium jari manisnya yang begitu kecil dan halus. "…bersediakah kamu untuk kuikatkan perjanjian antara dirimu denganku dan memberikan seluruh hidupmu untukku?"

Tangan kirinya menutup mulutnya yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan diapun mengangguk perlahan. kutersenyum padanya dan kupakaikan cincin yang terukir nama kami berdua dijari manisnya. Akupun mengeluarkan cincin lainnya yang kini kupakai sebagai kalung dan meletakannya ditelapak tangan kanannya.

"Sebagai bukti, akupun akan mengikat perjanjian itu padaku, Seiichi. Bersediakah kamu melakukannya untukku?"

Air mata kembali membasahi wajahnya seiring dia memakaikan cincin tersebut pada jari tangan kananku. Setelah memasukan cincin tersebut, Seiichi melompat dan memelukku dengan erat. Isak tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi dan akupun hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya perlahan.

"Genichirou…terima kasih… terima kasih…"

"Tidak, Seiichi. Akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu…"

"Genichirou…"

Kami kembali saling bertatapan dan bibir kamipun kembali saling bersentuhan. Hari yang begitu singkat namun menjadi hari yang tidak dapat terlupakan. Dibawah pohon ini, sudah banyak pasangan yang mengikat perjanjian hingga mereka sudah mempunyai keluarga. Akupun yang secara tidak sengaja mendengar dari para senior, sempat tidak mempercayainya. Namun kini orang yang sangat kukasihi berada dihadapanku dan akupun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang sudah dlakukan sebelumnya. Tidak ada harapan lain yang kuinginkan selain selalu hidup bersama dengan Seiichi hingga waktu memisahkan kita berdua…

**-oooENDooo—**

**R n R , please…? **


End file.
